


Ai ga yobu hou e (Love is calling us)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Ryosuke didn’t particularly feel like getting up that morning.It was ridiculous, he kept telling himself.Classes were over, Christmas was close and he should’ve been happy about that freedom, he should’ve made plans with his friends, go out, do every single thing that being a college student usually prevented him from doing.





	Ai ga yobu hou e (Love is calling us)

**Author's Note:**

> Story is a sequel to "Ima aeru nara" and "The place where we belong".

Ryosuke didn’t particularly feel like getting up that morning.

It was ridiculous, he kept telling himself.

Classes were over, Christmas was close and he should’ve been happy about that freedom, he should’ve made plans with his friends, go out, do every single thing that being a college student usually prevented him from doing.

And he liked, to tell the truth, that feeling of freedom; at least he got the chance to get up whenever he wanted, and it wasn’t a thing to underestimate.

Still, there was something bothering the beginning of every day, putting him in a bad mood until lunch.

Until Daiki got back home.

Unwillingly, he got up, dragging himself to the kitchen, where he smiled.

Daiki had left the coffee ready, and all he had to do was turn the coffee maker on.

Next to it, a note where the elder informed him about his plans for the day, telling him that he was going to see him at lunch.

And that he loved him. He never forgot to write that, was it on notes or e-mails, or whatever else.

He sighed, starting to wander through the kitchen to fix something edible for breakfast.

He had been nervous for a few days, and it wasn’t a feeling he particularly enjoyed.

It wasn’t much about waking up without Daiki there next to him, he knew it was something momentary, that soon their schedules would've matched again and they could’ve spent more time together.

Once the coffee was done he poured it into a cup, slowly getting closer to the calendar.

Christmas Eve was exactly one week away, and the closer it got the more nervous  he became.

It had been almost nine months since that day, the day his life had changed forever. He always thought about it with a smile, even though what had happened next hadn't always been easy or happy.

He had been glad when Daiki had asked him right away to move in with him. He had been glad of agreeing, without thinking about it, and he had been glad at the thought that from then on he was going to share the rest of his life with the man he loved.

With a little less happiness he remembered his parents slamming the door on him, telling him that if he wanted to leave he shouldn’t have bothered to come back.

They had thrown the fact that they had had to move back to Sapporo in his face, telling him it had been all his fault, that they had hoped he would've forgotten about the professor, and that they were disappointed in him. That he wasn’t their son anymore.

Ryosuke hadn't minded their words much; he had never been treated like a son and, in his opinion, they had been the ones forbidding him to see Daiki.

If he had had to choose, he had always known the elder was his only option.

He had left Sapporo easily, saying goodbye with no regrets to those few friends he had made during the school year, and strong with the power of that goodbye he had followed his boyfriend to Tokyo, ready to go back to what was his true home, even though he had never lived there. And it was like that for him, because he had always felt in the right place since the first day, and he knew it wasn’t about the apartment at all, that it was because Daiki was there.

He smiled also remembering the actual moving in, because he knew that that had been the starting point of his new life, the one which finally managed to make him happy.

Then he looked at the calendar again, and he sighed.

He didn’t really have any clear memory about celebrating Christmas with his parents. For sure, it had never happened for them to do that as a family.

That year, he wanted it to be different. He wanted to celebrate with Daiki, he wanted to build memories of their first Christmas together, he wanted the elder to be happy.

And he wanted that, despite the fact that it was just the two of them, Daiki was going to think about them as a family.

 

~

 

“I'm back!”

“What took you so long? Dinner’s going to be cold. You know, I’ve been cooking since this morning, and...” Ryosuke would've gone on ranting for a while, but Daiki rushed from the entrance to the living room and grabbed his hips, kissing his lips.

“Merry Christmas, chibi.” he said then, pinching his nose.

The other winced, shaking his head.

“You should stop kissing me to make me shut up.”

“But it works.” Daiki joked, carefully getting away to avoid his boyfriend’s remonstrance.

Ryosuke, on his part, decided not to mind what he had said; he had been incredibly happy for the whole day, and right now there wasn’t much that Daiki could’ve done to ruin his mood.

Two days before they had decorated the Christmas tree, managing to fight about the colours and the spot where to put it, then Ryosuke had asked him if he felt like spending Christmas Eve home, and that he was going to cook for him.

Daiki had told him that he had never cared much about Christmas celebrations, but that he could do whatever pleased him.

Yamada was vaguely anxious, and now all he could do was hope for the best.

He finished fixing the table while his boyfriend got changed, then he stayed in a corner, looking pleased at the result. He had made his best to make everything look perfect, and he couldn’t find anything out of place.

He was about to get back to the kitchen to finish the last details, when he felt the elder’s hands on his hips, then a kiss on his neck.

“Ryo-chan, it looks beautiful.” he told him, nodding toward the table. “If I’m getting this luxury every time, then I don’t mind making celebrating Christmas a tradition.” he chuckled, letting him go and then following him to the kitchen.

“Let’s just say I wanted to make an effort for the first year. If you want this to be a tradition, next year you’re going to help.” he handed him a plate with the karaage, while he grabbed the sushi. “Instead of disappearing like you did this afternoon. Without telling me where you went.” he pointed out, stretching out to hit the back of his head.

“I already said I'm sorry.” Daiki said, putting the plate down on the table and sitting in front of the younger. “I had something to do, and I had to pick something up.”

“My Christmas’ present?” Yamada asked, with an open smile on his face, which made the other laugh.

“Shut up and eat. It’s none of your business.” he scolded him, grabbing his chopsticks and keeping his eyes fixated on his boyfriend, while Ryosuke muttered something unintelligible and started eating as he had been requested.

“I shouldn’t say that on my own, but it’s really delicious.” he said with his mouth full after his first bite.

“No, you shouldn’t say that on your own. But it is really, really good. You know, with the fact that we’re never home and that you’re always studying, sometimes I forget how good of a cook you actually are.”

Ryosuke shrugged, taking some sushi as well.

“I know, I know.” When I was in school it was easier, because it’s not like I studied too much. But now it’d be impossible. It took me most of the afternoon to make the sushi only, you know? The nori didn’t want to stay in one piece, it wasn’t funny at all, and...” he paused, hearing him chuckle. “So, what’s funny now?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Daiki shrugged, signalling for him to get up and reach him.

Hesitatingly, Ryosuke did, accepting the suggestion and sitting on his leg, while Daiki held him tight at his hips.

“Nothing. It’s just that...” he bit his lip. “I'm really happy, you know? I have never cared much for Christmas and stuff, but I’m glad you insisted. Probably I never liked it much because I never had someone so important next to me.” he explained.

Yamada blushed, then went back to his seat.

It’s not that he wasn’t happy, incredibly so, about what Daiki had just said to him.

But since they had moved in together it had been like routine had taken away from him the need to ask and confirm what they felt for each other, as if those distracted ‘I love you’  were enough, and hearing Daiki say that had made him feel good.

Like when they were apart and the only contact they had was through the phone; he didn’t like not to have him there, not being able to touch him, hug him and kiss him, but he liked how the elder was capable of making him feel like he loved him more than anything else in the world even at that distance.

They finished eating, without speaking much, but neither of them seemed to be uncomfortable.

Once they were done Ryosuke went back to the kitchen, taking the manjuu out of the fridge and taking them to the table.

“These, you didn’t make.” Daiki pointed out with a smile, grabbing one and tasting. “Have to congratulate who did, though. They’re delicious.”

“Fine, I'm a good cook, but these are a little out of my  league.” the younger defended himself, taking one as well and moaning satisfied once he had taken the first bite. “And I'm glad I didn’t even try. I would've never made something so good.”

Daiki laughed, finishing the manjuu and taking a second one; they ended up eating them all, and then Ryosuke stood up, looking pretty pleased.

“I’m full.” he announced, then he went to the couch; he almost theatrically collapsed on it, and without him needing to ask Daiki, the elder joined him, sitting next to him.

“Beautiful dinner.” he murmured, taking his face in his hand and forcing him to turn, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Thanks, chibi.”

Ryosuke shrugged, smiling.

“It wasn’t much, really. It hasn’t been as horrible as I've lead you to believe.” he confessed, turning better toward him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I'm not talking about the dinner only.” Daiki clarified. “I told you, I'm happy. I’m here with you, in our home, and...” he raised an arm, pointing at their surroundings. “There’s nothing else I could possibly desire.”

“See? If I hadn't insisted and I hadn't managed to convince you that it was a good idea to celebrate Christmas, right now we wouldn’t...” he was interrupted for the second time that night, and this time Daiki’s kiss lasted longer, as to underline that his wish to kiss him was stronger than the one to shut him up.

Ryosuke didn’t feel like go on talking anyway, and easily let go to the kiss, bringing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and keeping him firm against himself, opening his lips to search his tongue, playing with it, nibbling on it.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

“You were saying?” the elder provoked him.

“Can't remember.” Ryosuke rushed to say, then he kissed him again, actually forgetting what he had wanted to say.

He moved toward him, raising a knee and bringing it over his legs, propping himself up on it to straddle the elder.

“Is this a part of Christmas’ tradition as well?” Daiki murmured with a smile, bringing his arms around his neck and brushing his spine, seeing him shiver under his touch.

“I don’t think so. But it co... it could.” he stuttered when the elder’s hand reached under his shirt’s collar. “Daiki...” he murmured then, silently asking that his boyfriend didn’t tease before they had even started.

“I have to give it to you chibi, this Christmas thing it’s getting more and more interesting.” he said instead, barely holding back a laughter when he saw the younger’s pained look, and finally letting him go to bring his hands to the buttons of his shirts, starting to slowly undo them.

Ryosuke kept his eyes closed and his head tilted back, but even though he wasn’t looking he knew that the other’s eyes were on him, on his reactions, while he freed him from his shirt, while his fingers started to brush his naked skin.

And he liked to be subjected to that gaze, more than he cared to admit.

He let him undress him, but he stopped him once the elder reached his belt. He grabbed his wrists, bringing them over his head and slipping down on the floor, holding on to Daiki’s knees, raising his eyes on him and smiling, sly.

When he forced his legs open to kneel between them, Daiki burst out laughing.

“This, too...”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryosuke interrupted him, shaking his head. “This is Christmas’ tradition too.”

The elder chuckled, not at all intentioned to stop him.

Ryosuke slowly caressed his legs, from the knees up, making clear his intent to tease him. He undid his belt and his pants’ fly, letting the elder help taking them off alongside his boxers, and then he kept caressing him aimlessly, raising his eyes on him from time to time and smiling.

“Do you plan to actually do something or do you want to look at me for the whole night?” Daiki murmured, miserably failing in his attempt to smile, tense. He tried to keep his movements in check, avoiding those slight jerks of his hips which wanted him to push against his boyfriend’s face.

Ryosuke could very well imagine the other’s impatience, but it was better not to give him any hint about it.

Even slower, his hand wrapped around the elder’s cock, starting to move after a few moments, only after Ryosuke had seen Daiki bite his lip, shivering, the more he tried to keep still the more agitated he got.

He didn’t make him wait any longer than that and leant over, starting to feel the tension himself; he brought his lips on him, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles to go down until he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s cock brush his throat, and his hands run to his hair, holding him tight to keep him still.

He let him, because he didn’t mind to let him be in control, not now. He felt him pull softly and pulled away, carefully brushing his tongue on him, then he kept moving his mouth following the pace dictated by the elder’s fingers, and kept going until Daiki himself asked him to stop.

He got back up, smiling triumphantly when he saw his face, flustered, when he realized that if he had stopped him was because he wasn’t sure he was going to take it much longer.

“Come here.” Daiki told him, his voice husky from arousal, while he grabbed his wrists and pulled him back on top of himself, demanding him to get closer to kiss him.

Ryosuke brought his arms around his neck again, easily giving in to the kiss and starting to writhe, unable to resist to the arousal, to the tension between.

The elder finished undressing him and got rid of what little clothing he still had on, looking at him in ecstasy for a few moments, before he attacked his body with his hands and his mouth.

Ryosuke let go against him, focusing only on what those sensation, feeling at the peak of his happiness, feeling complete. He had lost count of the times he and Daiki had been together like this, but every time seemed to be more intense than the previous one, especially since they had moved in together.

And it reassured him, somehow, the thought that this wasn’t their ultimate goal, that he could still feel happier, that he and Daiki could find new ways to discover themselves, to pleasure each other more.

He clenched his nails on the elder’s shoulders when he felt a hand between his buttocks, teasing his entrance with a finger before letting it slip inside, while he tortured his neck with his tongue; Ryosuke scratched him, softly, and not for the discomfort at something he was so used to, but for the expectation, the desire for it to go further fast.

His boyfriend didn’t waste too long to prepare him, and Ryosuke could feel the urge in his movements, the craving to be inside of him, and didn’t complain.

He held him tight against  him, pressing their foreheads together and clenching his eyes, while he pulled up and then lowered on him, feeling him enter him, feeling full, complete.

“Ryo...” Daiki murmured, his breath heavy all of a sudden. “Ryo, you’re...”

He couldn’t finish his thought though, that the younger was moving again.

Again he pulled up and back down, letting go to a sharp moan, while Daiki’s hands clawed his hips, trying to set a pace that Ryosuke didn’t want to be subjected to anymore.

“Take it easy.” the elder said then, smiling, moving his hands to his knees and caressing them, fighting against the instinct of closing his eyes, not wanting to lose even a moment of the show Ryosuke was giving him.

The younger caught the hint and slowed down, having a hard time doing so. He kept moving slowly on top of him, his eyes fixated on Daiki’s, moaning endlessly every time he felt the elder deeper inside, every time his hands tightened on him, every time he leant over to kiss now his neck, now his collarbone, now his chest.

He was caught off guard when Daiki grabbed him more firmly, pushing him forward and making as to stand up, sending him instead with his back against the cold floor and getting on top of him, smiling.

“You’ve done everything already, chibi, let me take some initiative.” he said smiling, while the other cursed for how cold the floor felt.

His disappointment was short lived; Daiki started moving again, this time free to do so as he pleased, and he easily forgot about anything else.

“Daiki...” he whispered after a few minutes, his voice broken. “Daiki, touch me. Please.” he asked, shameless, and the elder complied right away, letting go of his leg to move his hand on his cock, stroking him fast until Ryosuke couldn’t take it anymore.

He rolled his head back, clenching his eyes and moaning his boyfriend’s name, coming in his hand, shaken by the jerks of that almost violent orgasm.

Daiki slowed down a little, and even though his eyes were still closed Ryosuke knew he was watching him, that he wasn’t tearing his eyes off of him, and with no good reason that thought make him shiver.

He forced himself to recover fast, opening his eyes again and nodding for Daiki to move again as he pleased, which the other did without lingering any further.

There was something desperate in his thrusts now, and Ryosuke could see on his face the clear signs of the upcoming orgasm, and he did his best to meet his body, to let him feel it intense as he had. And it was then that Daiki came, letting go to a chocked sound while he emptied himself inside the younger’s body, leaning almost instinctively to kiss him.

After a few moments of complete stasis, he got out of him and laid next to him, wincing as the younger had at the coldness.

Ryosuke chuckled, sitting up and grabbing a blanket from the couch, wrapping it around himself and covering him too, going back next to him and resting his head on his chest, satisfied.

“We should get up.” Daiki pointed out, smiling, bringing a hand through his hair, caressing him distractedly.

The younger shrugged, pushing himself even closer against him.

“Five minutes.” he murmured, making him laugh.

“Sushi, karaage, manjuu and making love with my chibi. Have I said already that all of a sudden I like this Christmas thing?” Daiki said then, still laughing.

Ryosuke wasn’t bothered by it, and nodded.

“I told you you weren’t going to regret it.” then he pulled up, all of a sudden, looking excited. “I almost forgot! It can't be Christmas without presents. Wait here a moment, I’ll take mine.”

He stood up, somehow, and grabbed the closest thing to him to wear.

“That’d be my shirt.” Daiki pointed out, amused.

Ryosuke shrugged, wrapping it tighter around himself and smelling the collar, enjoying the scent of his boyfriend.

“So?” he said, then he ran to the bedroom, grabbing a bag from under the bed.

He was pretty satisfied with his present.

Every morning he saw his boyfriend go to school with an old, worn-out bad; in his opinion, a pretty ugly thing, so he had bought a new one for him.

He kind of liked the idea of him going to work every day with something he had given him, and he was sure it was something the elder could appreciate as well.

When he got back to the living room he tilted his head, puzzled.

Daiki stood in the middle of the room, he had found his pants in the mess of clothes on the floor and had worn them, taking out of the pocket something Yamada couldn’t identify.

He smiled openly to him, getting closer and momentarily abandoning his present on the couch.

“You really have a present for me.” he teased him, biting his lip.

“Of course I do, chibi.” he shrugged. “You’ve done all of this for me, I couldn’t really come empty-handed now, could I?” he looked nervous, and Ryosuke frowned, ready to ask for explanations.

The other, anyway, didn’t give him time to.

He put his hand in front of him, and showed him the small velvet box.

Ryosuke held his breath while he took the upper part off, uncovering the ring inside of it.

“Daiki...” he murmured, feeling as if all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe. “Daiki, what does it mean, what...” he went on, unable to elaborate a sentence.

The elder took a deep breath.

“I know that this is... unexpected. But I’ve thought about it for the past few months, I've thought about what you’ve given up for me, I've thought about your family.” he sighed. “And I want to be your family. Not because I feel guilty or because I think I owe it to you, but because you _are_ already my family, and I love you so much that...” he blushed, shrugging. “I know that right now the ring doesn’t mean much. But I’d like for you to wear it. I’ve got one too, and I mean to wear it as a promise. We can go wherever we want Ryo, anywhere we’re allowed to make it official. I don’t care about sacrifices, if you’re here making them with me. If it serves the purpose of writing down that you belong to me and I belong to you, and that it’s going to be like that for the rest of our lives.”

Ryosuke had listened to him. Carefully, even though he was feeling kind of flustered.

He thought about what he had left behind, he thought about what he had now, and what Daiki was promising for the future.

He didn’t want a family, he wanted _Daiki_ to be his family, and it was exactly what the other was offering.

Slowly, but confidently, he started to smile.

“If you don’t ask, I can't give you my answer.” he said, with a nervous chuckle, feeling his hear beat even faster while the elder took both the ring and his hand.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” he said, with a solemn voice that made them both smile. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” he rushed to say, holding his breath while the elder let the ring slip on his finger.

“I want you to be with me forever, chibi.”

Ryosuke burst out laughing, and not because he was amused by something, but because he was so happy that he couldn’t find a better way to convey it.

“Forever.” he remarked, nodding. “I like how it sounds.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Daiki hugged him, holding him tight against himself, kissing his lips.

“And you didn’t even want to celebrate.” Yamada said again, chuckling.

“How silly of me! Are you sure you want to be forever with someone so dumb?”

Ryosuke loosened the hug, shrugging and pretending to think about it, then he smiled.

“Until death do us part.”


End file.
